User blog:EndZone45/Top 10 Noobiest Weapons/Things in Modern Combat
This is the biggest problem in all Modern Combat games for me. Nooby and overpowered guns. So in this list, I shall be addressing what weapons I think are exceptionally n00by and require no skill. 10. Roar 3000 (MC3) This is the noobiest shotgun in the Modern Combat franchise. Seriously. It fires at 240 RPM, which is double that of the N4010 and quadruple that of the Defiler. And it has a similar damage per shot to the N4010, which has a similar damage per shot to the Defiler. And the Roar is fully-automatic. Similar damage to two-slower firing shotguns + Fully-automatic ROF of 240 RPM = Incredibly n00by. With either FMJ rounds or extended mags, this is the ultimate shotgun for scrubs. The range may be short, but even then it is possible to take people down from a distance. N00by as HELL! 9. HEV Mk 51 (MC5) This rocket launcher is a relatively early unlock, and it is my favourite rocket launcher in MC5. However, despite the insane power of this weapon, this weapon is just so, so n00by. All you see are lil' 10-year old kids screaming because they're tired of the crappy S-41 GL, and they're just spamming this thing all day. Not only that, if you upgrade the Bombastic perk, you get three rockets with this weapon, which is absolutely ridiculous. I think that this rocket launcher should only have 2 rockets maximum. This weapon also has a ridiculously fast reload. It shouldn't have that. It shouldn't. 8. Incendiary grenade (MC3 and MC4) Hey, I said "things/weapons" in the title, not "guns". And this is one of two grenades featured on this list. (Spoiler: If you play MC5 regularly, you know what it is). The incendiary grenade from MC3 and MC4 is so, so annoying and n00by. In MC3, all you see are people that have the perk where you drop an incendiary grenade upon death. So if you are slaying these noobs, the map is basically a minefield of incendiary grenade. And then Gameloft Montreal decided that the incendiary grenade should return to MC4. And guess what. IT IS EVEN MORE NOOBY. They removed the perk that made you drop an incendiary grenade upon death, which was a blessing from the gods, but noobs, as always, found a new way to use the incendiary grenade. When you are shooting someone at relatively close range, since they know that they're going to die, they just chuck an incendiary grenade in front of them, so even if you get the kill, you just get a f**ked up death. And not only that, sometimes the grenade kills the player that threw it, so they commit suicide, and you die, meaning that you don't get the kill. How annoying is that? You are two kills away from getting a Bomber. You are about to kill this dude. Then, he chucks an incendiary grenade in front of himself, which consumes his life and your life. 7. KT-44 (MC3) Don't get me wrong, this weapon has its downside. It has extremely high recoil. But this weapon unfairly melts people up close. Seriously. In a game that is filled with close-quarters combat, this assault rifle is better than an SMG up close. Two-shots up close? High rate of fire? Not fair. Yes, the Charbtek-28 in MC4 also can kill in 2 shots, it has a similar rate of fire, and it has a better 2-shot range, but that weapon has abysmal hip fire accuracy and can no longer down enemies in two-shots when firing from the hip. The KT has very good hip-fire, very high damage, and good ROF. If the answer isn't clear enough, this weapon is n00by as hell. 6. Impact grenade (Modern Combat 5: Blackout) I hare this thing. I absolutely despise this thing. Everyone that has played MC5 absolutely despises this thing. The Impact grenade. If you play MC5, there is not a single game where there is nobody using this thing. At least three people have this n00by piece of shit equipped. Yeah, it is weaker than the other grenades. Two hits and the enemy is dead. However, just like in MC4 with the incendiary grenade, when these lil' kids know that they are about to die, they just chuck two of them straight at your face, and its game over. This thing also works through walls as well, so if a n00b knows that you are upstairs or downstairs or at the wall next to them, they will chuck them straight at the wall or the floor. If that wasn't enough, the Assault class can give you up to four grenades, so impact grenades with the assault class are crazy OP. There's also a mask that increases the effective radius of your grenades, and with the already considerable radius of the impact grenade, they are just extending the two-hit radius. Noobiest grenade ever! 5. A DRAW! Kolbászky S-40 GL (MC4 This is a grenade launcher. Alright. So we already know straight off the bat that this is going to require less skill to use than a weapon that fires bullets. And that's right. It has the highest blast radius and damage of all the grenade launchers in MC4, but what makes this weapon even n00bier is when you pair this with Explosives Expert. The grenade may explode 15m from your target, yet it will still kill them. With Ammo Pack, you get 4 grenades with this weapon. The second weapon that got 5th place is the 40mm Thor GLP This is a grenade launcher as well! It may have lower splash damage and radius than the Kolbászky, but this is a grenade launcher pistol. So the mobility is ridiculously high! The splash damage is fearsome as well, and just like with the Kolbászky, the reload time with reload cancelling is ridiculously fast! 4. Proximity Mine (Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour) If you've ever played Call of Duty: Ghosts, you must have definitely got frustrated with the IEDs that all campers and noobs used. Well, this is basically the IED of Modern Combat, just without the feature that allows you to place it on walls (thank god). You can only place it on the ground. However, the Proximity Mine in MC4 is still ridiculously annoying and nooby. This mine is tiny. Its the size of the C4 Explosive. Just like the C4 Explosive, the Proximity Mine has a dark colour on it, making it very difficult to spot on maps that have lots of debris or dark floors, like Overtime or Blockbuster. And while the blast radius has been nerfed, the radius is still very large and very powerful. Once you hear that beep, you are dead, not unless the mine is placed in a doorway and you back up behind a wall. But for everything else, this Proximity Mine is so nooby and annoying. In Blockbuster, this is a favourite amongst campers that want to perch up in the second floor of the movie theater and guard the entrances. 3. Bosk 3 and its PRO variant (MC5) We've all experienced this. We've all experienced being slaughtered by LVL 120 tryhards just strafing left and right, shooting you with their Bosks. This Bosk is so OP. SMGs in Modern Combat 5 are very, very weak, even up close. MC5's hit detection also renders SMGs less effective, so SMGs in MC5 are just inferior assault rifles, as they have the same ROF, but lower damage and lower range. But this Bosk beats all the SMGs and assault rifles. Since the Recon class has a skill where your gun remains steady even while sprinting, tryhards just strafe left and right super fast while aimbotting you with their Bosk. This thing has high damage, high ROF, SMG movement speed, and SMG-AR range, with SMG hip-fire. This weapon is so nooby, it requires no skill to use. All you have to do is just point and spray. 2. Compakt-665 (Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour) If you thought that the Bosk 3 in MC5 was the pits, since you could point and spray and immediately get the kill, you have not experienced the Compakt-665. F**k this gun. Seriously. The Compakt-665 in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour is the noobiest, most annoying, and just outright overused gun in MC4, if not in Modern Combat history. Yes, its an SBR, so it would make sense that it had a high rate of fire and low maximum range. However, Gameloft completely forgot that this weapon would be superior in EVERY WAY to the UFIA PSD-2. I hate it, this weapon is a joke, this weapon is n00by, this weapon is BULLSHIT. However, its not as n00by, OP, and bullshit as my #1 pick. 1. LGR 35 (MC5) This weapon is a classic example of what game developers should never put in their games, along with the Compakt-665 from MC4. A weapon that is superior in every way to another weapon. And this LGR is the king of this. This weapon is unbelievable. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can kill faster than this thing, with the exception of headshots. But all you have to do is spam two shots and you get the kill. This weapon has an adequate three-round clip, decent reload, exceptionally high damage for a multi-shot launcher, grenades that basically act as proximity mines that explode after a short period of time, and a high rate of fire. The only area where the LGR falters in is in mobility. The ZAB IS07 or the COM 4 have nothing on this. If you play MC5 often, I don't need to explain any more. Honorable Mentions The OPS65 from MC4. I took this off the list because this weapon is only n00by if you have the right attachments for it. The Volkhov-12 from MC4. It lost out to the Roar 3000 because the Roar was more powerful. Still, this weapon is very, very nooby. The Sering 9 from MC5. Same reason as the Volkhov to why it wasn't on the list. The E24 SASR from MC5. This weapon is a one-shot, semi-auto sniper rifle that makes the bolt-action rifles in MC5 useless, thanks to MC5's weird hit detection. But it got a big nerf in the latest update, so I think that it will stay off this list. Tell me if you think otherwise. The ZXD from MC3. Definitely a very nooby weapon, but I think that the Kolbázsky and the 40mm Thor GLP are noobier in the fact that they can change the grenades that they fire. Knifing in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. All you have to do is just strafe left and right and proceed to stabbing your foe. Category:Blog posts